FanFic CLAMP Nisshoku
by MARYXULA
Summary: Recopilación de encuentros y desencuentros de mis dos hechiceros favoritos CLOW REED y YUUKO ICHIHARA En los cuales pueden aparecer también diversos personajes de mangas bien diferentes de CLAMP Clasificado T porque alguna historia puede ser algo más subidita de tono que otras XD
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de CLAMP.

Es una historia corta sobre Clow y Yuuko, pareja que considero más adecuada para Clow pero que no es la única de la que escribo...

He encontrado tantos FanFics chulísimos sobre ellos, que me anime a intentar escribir algunos. Este es mi segundo intento, es cortito, o sea un One-Shot.

Espero que os guste, dedicado para todas las fans de la pareja ClowxYuuko pero especialmente dedicado a Vagabunda sin remedio ^^

**FanFic CCS - xxxHolic **

**Visita sorpresa**

Soel, la mokona blanca que sería cuidada por el mago Clow Reed, tál y como así se acordó, no apartaba ni un instante sus grandes ojos del poderoso mago, que sentado comodamente a la sombra de su árbol favorito de entre todos los que poseía su extenso jardín leía lo que a la graciosa criatura parecía un complejo pero interesante libro. Cuando no pudo aguantarse las ganas, exclamaría con su aguda e infantil vocecita:  
-¡Soel también quiere leer ese libro! -

Dando repetidos saltos con sus grandes patas mientras agitaba sus manitas. Kerberus, que se había quedado dormido recostado sobre el alda del mago, abriría un ojo molesto pero al atisbar a la criaturilla, los volvería a cerrar haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar los chillidos. Clow, sin perder la sonrisa, le diría:  
-Está bien, ven, acércate y leelo conmigo. -

Soel no tardaría en arrimarse con expresión de satisfacción. Claro que lo que sus ojazos verían serían una clase de letras que le resultarían tremendamente extrañas, por lo que gritaría señalandolas con una manita:  
-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Pero Soel quiere leerlo! -

-¡Oh! Mea culpa. -Se disculparía Clow cerrando los ojos mientras arrugaba un poco la frente, por la cúal resbalaban algunos finos cabellos negros. -Olvide decirte que estaba escrito en latín. -

-¡¿Latín? -Repitiría la regordota y blanca criaturilla sin comprender. -¡¿Qué es latín? ¡Soel quiere saber qué es Latín! -

-El latín es una antigua lengua. -Le respondería Kerberus, para agrado y sorpresa de Clow. -El Amo Clow conoce muchas lenguas antiguas como esa. -Añadiría removiendose suavemente al sentir los cariñosos dedos de su amo al acariciarle detrás de las orejas. Era el modo que tenía Clow de demostrarle su satisfacción cuando hacía algo bien.

-En mi opinión, demasiadas. -Exclamaría una hermosa y estilizada dama de largos y finisímos cabellos negros caminando hacía ellos mientras otra criaturilla tán redonda y alegre como Soel, caminaba dando brincos sin parar de gritar:  
-¡Hola! ¡Larg y Yuuko venimos de visita! -

Los azulados ojos del mago se abrirían de inmediato para apreciar a traves de sus redondeadas gafas a su invitada. Con una gran sonrisa, retirando al adormilado guardian de doradas plumas y figura de león, se pondría en pie. La mokona blanca no tardaría en correr a abrazar a su hermana, la mokona negra.

-Qué monas nos salieron. -Murmuró Clow observandolas enternecido mientras se colocaba su larga tunica de oscuro color sobre su traje tradicional chino de vivos colores. -Bueno, mi querida Yuuko, ¿tienes algo que desees compartir conmigo o simplemente te aburrías sin nada que hacer en la tienda? -Diría, en cambio, a Yuuko, encaminando sus ojos a los de ella. Alzando una ceja, la bruja respondería:  
-Larg te echaba de menos y dado que posees una magnifica colección de licores, me he dicho a mí misma, que no estaría nada mal pasarme por aquí un rato. -  
El mago no podría reprimir la carcajada que saldría de su boca. El sarcásmo y la premeditada sinceridad de Yuuko eran dos de las partes de su carácter que a Clow más le atraían.

-Pero odio reconocer que tenía una sorpresita para tí. -Añadiría con expresión de fastidio sacando de su bolso una botella repleta de mortifera Absenta.

Examinando la botella y su verdoso contenido, frunciendo el ceño, el mago comentaría:  
-Vaya, vaya, El hada verde, hacía tiempo que no tenía el gusto de volver a degustarla. -

-¿Tú ya has bebido Absenta antes? -Preguntaría Yuuko con un tonillo malicioso de voz.

-Sí, cuando vivía en Londres, uno de los pocos magos que merecían mi interés solía beberla con frecuencia. Vayamos a dentro y comprobemos cuanta podemos aguantar, tiene muchísimo alcohol. -Le respondería Clow invitandola a adentrarse en su gran mansión con él. Las mokonas y Kerberus se quedarían jugando en el jardín.

**Poco que decir ya... Salvo que cuando lo escribí yo no sabía tanto sobre las Mokonas como ahora y que quizás pudiese caber la posibilidad de que sí supiesen leer cualquier tipo de escrito ya que son bilingues (o al menos Soel en TRC sí demuestra serlo) sin embargo también podriamos pensar que Soel conoce tantas lenguas gracias a Clow, siendo éste su instructor y mentor hasta que ambas Mokonas sean dormidas. **

**Con respecto a su carácter, me gusta mostrarlas más infantiles, como aparecen en el libro sobre las Mokonas aunque eso no quita que sean unas criaturas muy perspicaces a veces XD**

**Bueno, ya os digo que este es uno de varios ONESHOTS que llevo escritos sobre Clow y Yuuko, si os gusta y os parece bien, puedo ir poniendo el resto ^^**

**Por último, perdonadme si cometo alguna falta de ortografía ^^' **

**MARYXULA**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia corta son obra exclusiva de las maravillosas CLAMP ^^

Narrada en tercera persona (Como la mayoria de ONESHOTS que he ido haciendo LOL)

ClowxYuuko (Aunque a Yue no parece hacerle mucha gracia la presencia de Yuuko por lo que puede haber algo de YuexClow también XD)

Esta sería otra de mis historias cortas (probablemente la primera) que empece a escribir con el descubrimiento de Yuuko Ichihara y TRC, además del descubrimiento de y otras fans de la pareja muuy talentosas e inspiradoras como Vagabunda sin remedio ^^ Es en plan Crossover porque aparecen Kero y Yue pero bueno como en El libro de las Mokonas también aparecen, supongo que no pasa nada ^^

Espero con todo mi corazón que os guste ^^

**FanFic CCS - xxxHolic**

**Atando cabos**

Yue, el guardián creado a partir del poder de la luna, no apartaba sus azules y frios ojos de la mujer que tan tranquilamente paseaba junto a su amo. Kerberus, el otro guardián, creado con ayuda del poder solar, se encontraba sentado a su lado. La mirada que dirigía tanto a su amo como a la extraña mujer de negro en cambio no parecía tan distante y desconfiada como la de su compañero, todo lo contrario, le alegraba comprobar que su amo todavía poseía amistades.

-¿A qué demonios habrá venido esa mujer ésta vez? -Dijó el guardián cuya apariencia recordaba a la de un hermoso ángel plateado. En su voz se aprecía fastidio.

-Sea lo que sea, al Amo Clow le ha encantado. -Observó el guardián con aspecto de fiero león alado. Su observación fastidió aún más a Yue, que resoplando, optó por alejarse del rincón en el que se encontraban para vigilar a la mujer desde un punto más cercano.

Clow, creador y amo de ambas magníficas criaturas, no podía dejar de sonreír. La inesperada aparición de Yuuko Ichihara había llenado su aburrida mañana de entretenimiento. Clow era un hombre particular, al contrario que a la mayoría, le encantaban los acontecimientos imprevistos. Yuuko no era de esas damas que acudían a él por el mero hecho de pasar un ratito amistoso con él, si se había tomado la molestia de verle no sería por gusto. Las flores de cerezo, tan pequeñas y rosadas de la mayoría de arboles que disponía su amplio jardín caían suavemente sobre ellos al pasar cerca. Creando una agradable atmósfera.

-Qué hermosa. -Diría el mago interrumpiendo a la preocupada Yuuko, la cual mientras paseaban le explicaba las dificultades que estaba teniendo en la tienda que Clow había preparado para ella. Ella le miraría entre perpleja y enojada.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso de repente? -Le preguntó, voz en grito, clavándole sus furiosos y hermosos ojos almendrados. -¿O esque no te importa lo que pueda pasarle a tu tienda? -

-Sin lugar a dudas, la flor del cerezo es la flor más hermosa que existe. -Fue la respuesta de Clow, el cual parecía seguir inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Yuuko se pusó de peor humor.

-¿Vengo a comunicarte que puedes perder tu tienda y te pones a hablar de flores? ¡Dios, no sé ni porque me intereso tanto en la dichosa tienda! -Gritaría exigiendo a Clow tomar parte en el problema. Un problema al que no sólo ella debía hacer frente. Su hogar y principal fuente de trabajo hasta el momento estaba a nombre de Clow Reed sin embargo él la dejó al cargo cuando decidió dejarla con tan sólo una breve y enigmática nota a modo de despedida. El mago, sin apenas alterarse, aún sonriente, le corrigiría con voz amable:

-Pues por un motivo muy sencillo. En realidad, porque es tu tienda. -

Yuuko lo miraría incrédula, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, exclamaría, alzando su voz hasta llegar a un tono de agudeza insospechada en una dama de apariencia tan elegante y silenciosa como la que Yuuko poseía a primera vista:

-¿Mía? ¡Qué dices! ¡Pero si en la escritura está a tu nombre! -

Clow se quedó por un momento sin decir nada, como si ya comprendiese el problema que Yuuko le estaba comentando y la futura petición que ésta iba a realizarle trás acabar de explicárselo. Pasándole una mano por el hombro derecho y colocando sus ojos de un intenso azul sobre la exaltada Yuuko, más posicionar la otra sobre su pecho, anunció:

-Yuuko, te aseguro que nadie te arrebatará la tienda. Es tuya y será sólo tuya. -

Las palabras y la firme pero protectora mirada de Clow provocaron una reacción insólita en la hermosa y excéntrica bruja de cabellos y ropajes negros. Sus claras mejillas fueron tomando un suave color rosado que se intensificó en pocos minutos.

-Si tu lo dices. -Musitó. Su voz había perdido toda la fuerza y furia que momentos antes había mostrado. Pestañeó y sientiendose todavía observada por el mago hizo acopio por disimular y controlar esa inexplicable reacción que por un instante la había hecho perder el rumbo. Alejaría de un manotazo la mano de Clow de su hombro y añadiría retomando su habitual carácter:

-Pues... Entonces no hay más que hablar. Me voy a recuperar mí tienda. -

Alejándose a paso acelerado, Yuuko observó a Clow, que le dedicaría otra enorme y encantadora sonrisa a modo de despedida. Yuuko volvió la cabeza hacía delante mientras pensaba en lo extraño, irritante y atrayente que le era ese mago. Aquel que le había entregado la tienda en la que durante muchos años atendía consultas de todo tipo y compartía predicciones sin equivocos, sin olvidar mencionar la realización de algún que otro deseo.

Apoyado, en lo más alto, en una rama de uno de los floridos arboles de su amo, Yue no se sintió tranquilo hasta que la temperamental mujer no desapareció de su vista. Las palabras que hubiese podido haber entre ella y su amo con las consecuentes reacciones de ambos le inquietaban. Sus rapidos ojos regresaron a la persona que le era de mayor interés. Su amo había comenzado a caminar hacía el interior de su formidable mansión. Al pasar ante Kerberus, el hombre sencillamente le sonreiría ladeando la cabeza sútilmente, el guardián sin decir palabra le seguiría. Al entrar a la mansión, dejando algunas plumas plateadas a lo largo del breve vuelo, Yue encontraría a su compañero y a su amo en el despacho. Clow estaba hojeando unos papeles mientras Kerberus le observaba con gran atención desde su rincón, la zona que se adjudicaba como suya dentro de la gran habitación, cerca del alto sillón de cuero oscuro en el que Clow se sentaba apoyando sus brazos sobre la larga y sencilla mesa hecha de madera noble.

-Amo Clow, la mujer de negro... -Trataría de saber Yue pero Clow consciente de la dependencia de ese guardián en especial, le cortaría diciendo:

-No hay de que preocuparse Yue. -

-Pero, Amo Clow, ella y Ud... -Insistiría Yue con voz temerosa.

-No hay de que preocuparse Yue. -Repitió Clow sin dejar de revisar los papeles que iba dejando en la mesa. -Tan sólo nos unen algunos asuntos. Nada más. -

Yue parecía querer saber más al respecto pero como temía desagradar al mago, no volvió a insistir. Se sentaría a un lado en el suelo cerca de Kerberus en silencio.

-¿Lo ves? -Le susurraría Kerberus. -Tan sólo habran realizado algunos trabajos juntos. -

Yue no parecía del todo convencido y el guardián del Sol lo sabía. A veces Kerberus no necesitaba preguntar para saber lo que su compañero sentía. Clow de vez en cuando les echaba un ojo. Eran como niños.

**No sé si las demás fans lo habrán pensado también pero creo que todo aquel o aquella que se enamoré de Clow o Clow caiga enamorado de él o ella tendrá que lidear con Yue XDD Cuando lo escribí fue en una época que leía FanFics sobre Clow (fuese cual fuese su pareja) y había más con Yue que con Yuuko, pobre Yuuko pensé aunque también pensé que ahí podría haber un triangulo amoroso genial e_e En fin si os soy sincera exactamente no sabía que giro tomaría la historia porque tuve que escribir muy deprisa ya que quería ponerla esa misma mañana en mi blog...**

**En el libro de las Mokonas, que es la obra de CLAMP que más se puede ver a Clow y a Yuuko interactuando junto a las monísimas mokonas, sólo se muestra un poquito la relación que tienen las mokonas con Yue y Kerberus pero ¿qué pasa con los demás? Es decir, como se comportaría Yue ante Yuuko, que de cuando en cuando iba a la mansión de Clow... Esa clase de huecos me dieron pie también ha escribir este ONESHOT, supongo. **

**¡Ah! Eso de que la tienda la preparase Clow para Yuuko es cosa mía. Inspirada en una historia que leí aquí: **

** . **

**Me encanta el Clow paternal, que le vamos a hacer, pero la historia que a mi se me ocurrió es diferente para mi FanFic El mago más poderoso del mundo ya que Clow intenta que trabaje con los Li pero como no sale la cosa bien, le prepara negocio propio... Otro lio, que ya leeréis XD**

**Bueno, espero que no tengais demasiado en cuenta mis posibles faltas de ortografía y que si os gusta, comentéis si tenéis tiempo... O si os ha gustado, es muy agradable saber que piensan otros fans de mis locuras XD**

**MARYXULA**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de CLAMP.  
Es una historia corta sobre Clow y Yuuko, pareja que considero más adecuada para Clow pero que no puede ser de la única que escriba...

He encontrado tantos FanFics chulísimos sobre ellos, que me animé a intentar escribir algunos. Este va a ser el tercero que ponga y espero con todo mi corazón que os guste ^^

AU (porque me gusta demasiado escribir historias hilares con mis personajes favoritos de CLAMP) Narrador en primera persona

**FanFic Crossover**

**Inevitable**

Fortuna o desgracia, todo depende según la persona a la que pregunte, la conocida en este como en otras dimensiones, realidades o mundos lejanos como La bruja de las Dimensiones me había encontrado... ¿De nuevo?

No sabía exactamente como había llegado hasta allí pero sólo os diré que seguir mariposas luminosas no es un acto muy racional pues cuando logré alcanzarlas, se desvanecieron entre mis manos estando yo ya dentro de tan exótica tienda pero en vez de ser regañado o echado a patadas, fuí recibido como un viejo conocido puesto que yo era el grandioso mago entre los magos Clow Reed. O eso aseguraba ella, quien tuvo la dudosa bondad de invitarme a pasar al gran salón en el cual gustaba de realizar lo que fuese que desempeñase en esa tienda suya.

-En efecto. -Se limitó a afirmar sin cansarse exhibiendo una amplía sonrisa acomodándose sin pudor alguno en el exquisito sofá de oscura madera y respaldo de terciopelo en cuyo centro una media luna había sido tallada. Sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban peligrosamente, chispas de luz danzantes sobre un fondo de intenso tono castaño. Tragué saliva impresionado por lo que esos ojos condescendientes me permitían entrever. -Ya que nada en este u otros mundos sucede al azar, todo está predestinado. -Añadió dejando su cabeza caer suavemente sobre su hombro derecho mientras sus pupilas se dilataban como si en sus palabras hubiese algo místico o extasioso.

Qué extraño e incomprensible me resultaba todo eso sin embargo una parte de mí parecía estar de acuerdo con ese hecho. Mi razón me dictaba abandonarla de inmediato aunque resultase muy descortés pero mi corazón me forzaba a quedarme deseoso de hallar el significado que mi mente no alcanzaba a descifrar.

-Supongo que era inevitable. -Musité encogiéndome de hombros dirigiendo mis ojos del color del cielo hacía mi pequeña taza de porcelana aún repleta de cálido y reconfortante té. Esbozando una melancólica sonrisa rememoré en voz alta las palabras que aquella persona que tanto me costaba recordar pero era tan importante y querida para mí me dijo una vez. -Debe ser como eso de que las casualidades no existen en el mundo, sólo lo inevitable. -

Y por algún motivo que me desconcertó ella abrió sus ojos hasta el limite, pestañeó mostrando un leve instante innegable asombro antes de inclinarse hacía mí apoyando su cabeza sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda decir alzando una ceja, fina y oscura bajo su extenso y liso flequillo negro como la noche:

-Así es al igual que en un individuo pueden permanecer recuerdos y conocimientos que se creen inexistentes pero meramente están latentes, esperando a ser recuperados. -

Me quedé un buen rato observándola sin saber lo que decir. Ya había oído hablar antes de la posibilidad de que una persona hubiese vivido varias vidas pero como tantas otros temas que llamaban mi atención no debía empeñar tanto esfuerzo en creerlo ni curiosidad hacía ello. La magia no tenía lugar para el ordenado y tedioso mundo en el que vivía. Ni la creatividad ni otras cosas que me motivaban a continuar existiendo. Irónico sin embargo era que profesase fe cuando la fe era a mi entender similar a la magia. Hechos inexplicables científicamente pero no imposibles gracias a la fuerza interior que uno llegaba a desarrollar. Recobrando el sentido, obligándome a mí mismo a dejarme de fantasías y mitos chasqué la lengua fingiendo indiferencia y respondí:

-Ya, ya... -

Apuré el té que quedaba y dejando ésta en un pequeño plato con ornamentos dorados parecidos a los que la taza albergaba opté por marcharme. Ya se me había llenado la cabeza con demasiadas insensateces. La bruja no insistió en que me quedase, lo cual me pareció inusual si era tenido en cuenta con la familiaridad con la que me hablaba. Simplemente se recostó sobre su elegante sofá estirando el cuello hasta quedar su cabeza ligeramente por encima de la oscura madera pegada a la media luna.

Me estaba dejando ir, quizás no deseaba presionarme... Una decisión es como un deseo, una vez tomada, no se puede deshacer. Sentí ganas ocultas de verla una vez más, de que tomado de su mano, las partes sin sentido en mi vida adquiriesen sentido.

**¿Aclaraciones? **

**Podría decirse que en efecto nuestra Yuuko sabe lo que se hace y dice pues esa persona es el Clow de otra realidad (recordad lo que en el tomo segundo de xxxHolic le dice a Watanuki o lo que le dice a Syaoran al comenzar su viaje en TRC) pero jugarreta de la autora, en realidad es el hijo de ese Clow que crece en un ambiente normal, sin conexiones con la magia... **

**Es una de las historias que a veces se me ocurren referentes a otras dimensiones porque mi FanFic Crossover va mucho de eso LOL Además es el padre de Aradia, la que puede considerarse la Sakura de WtH *u* Para saber más, leed el FanFic XD**

**La tienda y todo lo que hay dentro es básicamente igual ya que si no entendí mal, es el espacio detenido en el que Yuuko se encuentra o algo por el estilo n_nU **

**Lo de las mariposas es un detalle mío ya que siempre he asociado a Yuuko con las mariposas y Watanuki en el sueño que se reune con Yuuko tras taanto tiempo, al principio aparecía ante él una mariposa *Spoiler***

**Bueno, espero que os guste o al menos os entretenga este pequeño AU Vuestros comentarios serán bienvenidos (Os ruego, seáis educados y comprensivos)**

**MARYXULA**


End file.
